


B E T R A Y E D

by momiji_neyuki



Series: Little Brother Mikey [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Betrayal, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Guilt, Hand Jobs, M/M, Phone Sex, Underage Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”It’s all your fault Gee. You knew how much I loved him and you betrayed me by trying to take him for yourself.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I have been sitting on this one partially finished for a while now. I kind of lost my muse at that time, but after finding the hentai that it was based on and watching it again I got it back. This is part of a new series that I am writing called _Little Brother Mikey_. There will be some Waycest of course and some Frikey and maybe even some Rikey if I can get another story I am trying to work out to come around. 
> 
> Either Way please enjoy the first in the series.
> 
> Frank was in love with little Mikey Way when he saw that his brother was trying to take him away. Now A monster had been unleashed on poor little Mikey and it is all Gerard's fault.

_”Is this okay?”_

_”I love you, Gee.”_

_”I love you too, Mikey.”_

*click*

_It’s there captured on his phone. He best friend and his little brother locked in an embrace that should never be. He closes his phone. He knows what he needs to do._

”No, why are you doing this?”

”You don’t get to say no to me, Mikey. I have this over you and unless you want Gee to lose his scholarship and get sent to jail, you will do what I say.”

Mikey whimpered as he looked at the picture again. Under other circumstances he would have loved to have the picture. He and Gerard locked in a simple warm embrace. Their lips barely touching. Mikey remembered that day. He felt like he could fly.

”Hey, Earth to Mikey Mouse.”

”Don’t call me that.”

”Oh, I shouldn’t call you that innocent childhood name anymore? Why, cause you don’t deserve it? Cause you thought that you would use how you feel about your brother to…”

”NO! I would never do that to Gee! I love him!”

”Then if you love him, do what I say or this little pic is going to be all over the internet.”

Mikey whimpered as he stood up and started to unbutton his uniform shirt. He closed his eyes so he wouldn’t see the monster in front of him staring at him with his own hungry stare.

”Open your eyes, Mikey Mouse. Come on and feel that shame.”

Mikey obeyed and looked upon the older boy, his brother’s best friend since Mikey was three.

”Why, Frankie?”

”Keep going.”

Mikey started to leak tears as he removed his shirt and stood there with trembling hands. He had on an undershirt because of the uniform but he felt like his whole chest was exposed.

”Now the pants.”

Mikey unbuttoned his pants and then sat on the bed as he pushed them down. He felt stupid in his white briefs. Gerard wore boxers but their mom said that Mikey wasn’t old enough yet and still needed the support for his growing parts. It was embarrassing to say the least.

”There, now we can get better acquainted.”

Mikey heard the camera click again and turned away. When he turned back he was startled to see Frank right in his face. Mikey jumped and Frank pushed him back onto the bed and hovered over him.

”You know I always liked you, right? I tried to do so much to get you to notice me, but I was never good enough was I? I was never good enough because I wasn’t _him_.”

Mikey turned his face away and felt Frank’s breath. He felt his hand running up and down his chest. He stopped to tweak his nipple and it made Mikey cringe.

”Sensitive, huh? Let’s see what else make you sensitive.”

Frank dipped his face into Mikey’s neck and licked up to his ear. Mikey shivered and bit his lip.

”Oh no, I want to hear you,”Frank whispered in Mikey’s ear as he squeezed Mikey’s nipple harder. Mikey cried out and Frank smirked.”That’s better.”

He went back to kissing his ear and nibbling on the shell. Mikey was trying to fight it but he had to admit that it felt good. He didn’t want it too though. He felt like he was betraying Gerard.

”Just admit that it feels good.”

Mikey froze. It was as if Frank was reading his mind. Could he tell that he was thinking of Gerard too? Mikey didn’t have much of a chance to think anything as Frank moved from his ear to his neck again and then bit down on his collar bone sucking hard on the flesh. Mikey panicked. He would leave a mark. He would leave a mark and Gerard would see it!

”No no no, please stop!”

Frank wouldn’t though. He just sucked harder. Mikey felt his hand leaving his chest and trailing down over his boxers and grabbed his outlined cock. He was semi hard and ashamed of it. Frank began to manipulate it through the cloth. He rubbed it more and more. Mikey was still inexperienced at having an orgasm; most of his were nocturnal or in the shower by accident. They were all from his own hand though. Now he felt one rip through him as Frank expertly got him off. He fell back, pulling away from Frank panting.

”You know what’s nice about being young, Mikey?”

Mikey shook his head lightly still gasping for breath as Frank’s hand didn’t leave his crotch yet.

”You can get it up again pretty fast.”

Mikey gasped as Frank started to rub him again. He moaned and reached down to grab Frank’s wrist but he was weak and all he ended up doing was helping him. Frank got him off again like that and then he pulled his weight off him. Mikey searched for his breath again and then felt a coldness seep into his body as Frank removed his boxers. He then heard it. He knew the noise from Gerard. From the nights where he thought Mikey was asleep. The snick sound of the top of the lube as it pops open. He then felt Frank’s hand move between his legs.

”N-No please…”

”If I don’t use this it will hurt even more and I don’t want to hurt you, Mikey, I want you to feel good.”

”What?”

Mikey watched as Frank poured the lube onto his fingers.

”I said I want you to feel good.”

Frank pushed Mikey’s legs open more and moved his underwear to the side. He rubbed his finger over his opening. Mikey cringed and tried to pull back.

”Stop that now or I will make it hurt.”

Mikey froze.

”Y-Y-You wouldn’t hurt me would you, F-Frankie?”

”Not if you are a good boy for me I won’t. Now let’s get these off so I can see what I am doing better.”

Frank sat back.

”Go on, Mikey, take them off.”

Mikey trembled as he slid one leg out and then the other. For the first time someone else was seeing his cock and it wasn’t Gerard.

”That’s better. Now lay back down.”

Mikey did as he was told. He knew there was no escape now. He closed his eyes and started to cry as he felt Frank bring his hand back down and press against his opening. Then he felt something warm. He opened them a bit and saw that Frank had taken his cock into his mouth. He whined and bucked his hips and that was when Frank slipped one finger in. Mikey almost missed it cause Frank was sucking on his cock and paying special attention to the head. Everything was too much and before long Mikey started to cum again. He was surprised that Frank swallowed it. By then Frank had two fingers inside him. He could feel him stretching and scissoring him open. Then his fingers left and it was quiet for a moment. Mikey opened his eyes and saw a wrapper in his view. He knew what that was. Then he felt something much larger than fingers nudging at his opening.

”No! Oh God, No please! Please, Frankie, don’t!”

Mikey tried to moved again but Frank pinned his arms down. They were struggling when the phone rang. Mikey recognized Gerard’s ringtone right away. Frank let go of one of his wrists and picked it up.

”You know…if you don’t answer he won’t stop calling.”

”No way.”

Mikey whispered in shock as he watched Frank open the phone.

”Hello? Hello, Mikes. Damn this connection. Mikes, can you hear me?”

Frank brought the phone down to Mikey’s mouth. He then pressed his cock in more and Mikey gasped.

”G-G-Gee…”

”Oh, Mikey, thank fuck, hey, what happened? You didn’t leave for school when I did and then I was told you went home early.”

”Oh…I…uh…didn’t f-f-feeeeeel…”

Frank continued to press his way into Mikey’s ass while he tried to keep his voice steady to talk to Gerard and not alert him as to what was going on.

”Mikes?”

”…good, feeeel good, I mean not…gooood.”

”Oh…so are you…”

Mikey had to hold in his moan as Frank pushed all the way in. He leaned up and started to whisper in his other ear.

”Look how dirty you are. Talking to your brother while his best friend steals your virginity. You like it though, don’t you? You wish he could join us, huh? Want us both to take you.”

”Mikes? Fuck stupid connection. I hear like static whispering, must be crossed in another call.”

Frank started to thrust now and Mikey couldn’t hold the phone anymore. He was shaking and being shaken at the same time. So much was running through his head right now. Then Frank hit something inside of him and Mikey opened his mouth to let out a wail. Quickly Frank covered his mouth so most of it was muffled.

”That’s enough of that. We are getting to the good part now.”

Frank ended the call and dropped the phone. He then proceeded to fuck Mikey hard, moving the bed and himself further onto it. Mikey was confused. Everything felt wrong about this and yet his body was hot and reacting to everything that Frank did to him. He heard buttons being pressed next to him as the bed stopped moving.

”There, I told him that the phone died and you decided to sleep…as well as you, of course.”

Mikey was still trying to find his voice when he heard the ping of the return reply. Frank read it with a smug expression. He then held it for Mikey to read.

*Okay, Mikes, get some rest. I’ll have Frankie come round and check on you. He seems to be absent too. I know he will take good care of you…and we can talk about…well you know. Love you.*

”Isn’t that sweet? Well you can tell him that I took good care of you. And now that there are no more interruptions…”

Frank pulled out of Mikey and flipped him over onto his stomach. He discarded the condom he slipped on and then spread Mikey’s ass cheeks. He stared at his quivering opening.

”Man, you are cock hungry aren’t you? Your ass is just begging for it.”

”No…it’s not, that’s not tru…ahhhhhh!”

Frank pushed back in with no warning. Mikey could feel the difference right away but wasn’t sure till he saw the condom.

”NO! Why did you take it off!?”

”Cause this feels so much better doesn’t it?”

”But you…”

”Okay, no more talking, time for some good fucking.”

And there were no words after that. Frank fucked them all out of Mikey. He was panting and moaning and begging every time Frank hit that spot inside him that made him cry out. They changed positions twice more during it all till finally, with Mikey bouncing in his lap, Frank arched his back and shouting Mikey’s name started to cum filling up the boy on him. Frank had been jerking Mikey off the whole time he was on top so Mikey joined him in his orgasm. Spent, he fell over panting into Frank’s chest. Frank carded his fingers through the exhausted boy’s hair as he felt his cock twitch inside him softening and the cum slowly dripping out. Frank didn’t want to move but now his phone was ringing.

”Hello?”

”Hey, Frankie, what’s up?”

”Oh hey, Gee.”

”Listen, I noticed you didn’t come to school today, you sick or something?”

”Nah, just had shit to do.”

”Cool, well can you do me a favor. I got art after school. Can you swing by and check on Mikey for me?”

”Oh, he didn’t go to school?”

”Nah, poor kid said he wasn’t feeling well and he sounded it. Barely able to hold a conversation with me.”

”You got it, man, what are best friends for?”

”Thanks, man.”

Frank looked down at the boy asleep on his chest.

”Hey, Gee. Remember what we talked about?”

”Yeah?”

”So you are sure it’s cool?”

”Sure.”

”Well then, I guess I’ll ask him out today when I go over.”

”Right….”

”Gee…you don’t have any feelings for Mikey, right?”

”No…of course not, he’s my little brother and I want him to be happy.”

”Thanks, Gee.”

”Sure, Frankie.”

”Bye.”

Frank hung up with Gerard and looked at his phone.

”It’s all your fault, Gee. You knew how much I loved him and you betrayed me by trying to take him for yourself.”

Frank looked down again at the boy.

”You’re all mine now, Mikey Mouse, all mine.”


End file.
